Become One With Me, England
by silvergirl1000
Summary: Russia wants more friendlier terms with England, because of the recession. How does England react? UKxRUS, yaoi/shonen-ai


**Become one with me, England**

England's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Russia staring at him for the _fifth_ time today. He didn't like the look that the taller male sent towards him and he definitely disliked him in general. Every time he would see Russia staring at him, the other turned his attention to America's ramblings, face void of any emotion. England sighed; he just wanted this meeting to get over already and _bloody hell, would America just stop his blabbering nonsense already?!_ England sighed and leaned on his hand as he closed his eyes, ignoring America's strange ramblings and Russia's curious gaze directed at him.

His head was starting to throb painfully. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't really surprised that almost no one was paying attention to America. Well, America still had some of them listening because, and England gave him credit for that, he could actually keep people interested in his speeches. If only they weren't so idiotic.

England rubbed his forehead lightly, growling slightly at the pain in his head. America's voice was annoying, Russia's gaze was annoying (and somewhat horrifying, because it was _Russia_ we are talking about), France was annoying (because when, pray tell, was he _not_?!). He wanted to go back home, he wanted this meeting to end, he wanted to throttle someone (preferrably France or America).

He looked up and saw Russia staring at him again, though this time he didn't turn around right away. His gaze lingered, before finally going back to America. England was beginning to get slightly curious, despite his annoyance. Russia's look wasn't threatening the slightest, just... curious. He didn't have his usual creepy smile on, nor were his eyes hinting towards something horrible that would happen after the meeting. They were genuinely filled with, perhaps a bit childish, curiosity.

England tore his gaze away from the other nation, feeling the hair on the back of his head stand on end. It was never good when someone got close to Russia's interest circle. England had never been in that circle. After all, they were practically enemies. He disliked the other man, if not even hated him, and he was pretty sure the other had mutual feelings. Russia had done so much damage to everyone already. And England knew what happened to people who were under Russia's rule. The Baltics were still pretty much recovering from their time, though they looked better than when they were still under Russia's rule. And England was glad for them; they needed their independence more than anyone else. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they were forced to do when with Russia. But he guessed it was pretty bad.

(Hmm, where were the Baltics anyway. He could see Lithuania, but the other two? The younger ones?)

But now, England didn't know if he was in Russia's interest circle or not. Maybe Russia still held some kind of a grudge towards him (though England couldn't even begin to imagine what it was), or maybe his tie was slightly out of place... Or maybe England was getting a bit paranoid.

England was brought out of his musings when France stood up and said, "I believe, _La chère Amérique_, that this idea would be _magnifique_, if only you would leave out the fact that there is, and I believe everyone will agree with me on this, no way for us to cook a gigantic hamburger to stop starvation. I don't think even I could cook that, _mon cher._"

America huffed and said, "Then what do _you_ think we should do?"

France sighed and said, "I think we should, in the time of need and this huge recession, help each other. The richer nations should help the poor ones and the prices should lower. Am I not right, _mon cher_?"

The nations, who had all listened to France's speech quietly, were now whispering amongst themselves.

"France actually came up with a sound argument," England snorted lightly, silently agreeing that France's idea was much better than America's. Though he'd never admit that. His eyes came up to stare at France again, when the other said, "I think we should let this idea sink in properly. We will meet again tomorrow."

England ignored everyone else, including America who was fighting with France about how only he (_the Hero!_) could end the meeting, and started packing in his notes and papers. With his head pounding as it was, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"_Dobry vechar, Anglya_."

England stiffened slightly, immediately recognizing the childish voice. He turned around to glare at Russia and said, ignoring the earlier sentence that he hadn't understood, "I don't have time for your games, Russia." He turned back to packing his bag, knowing that the russian wouldn't dare do anything to him, not while almost everyone were still there, especially America.

"Games?" Russia asked, head tilting to the side slightly as his eyes started to sparkle childishly. "Arthur, I don't wish to play games right now either. On the contrary, I would like to talk to you about something. It's quite the serious matter actually. Do you want to talk here or..." He motioned faintly to the door, not saying anything else.

Although England wanted to talk to the other nation here, where the other nations could still see them and stop Russia, if he'd get into one of his moods again, he didn't do so. Instead he nodded curtly and said, "Follow me," And he led the other nation outside. He would talk to Russia at his home, where he had the most advantage if they were to start fighting. Sure, there were other nations in the meeting room, but who was to say that they didn't leave before England and Russia stopped talking. No, it was safer on England's own grounds.

"You wont mind that we hold the conversation at my house, right?" England asked and stared hard at the other male. Russia blinked out of his own reverie and shook his head lightly, "_Nyet_."

England nodded, taking that as 'no'. He had very little knowledge of russian and other languages overall, but with the time he'd spent with everyone, he was starting to catch a few pahrases and words here and there.

"What do you want to discuss then?" England asked, eyes searching the other for anything dangerous. It would be plain stupid to leave his guard down near Russia. Russia however, only blinked at him, the curiosity in his childish eyes growing slightly. There was brief hesitation in his eyes, but his voice didn't waver, "This has something to do with... today's topic at the meeting."

"The starvation and recession the whole world is feeling?" At Russia's nod England continued, "Is your country..." He hesitated a bit, "...in a slump?"

"_Anglya,_" England guessed that was his name in russian. "The whole world is in a slump at the moment. At the meeting, didn't you notice how stressed and exhausted everyone looked? The economy depression is taking it's toll on everyone. Estonia and Latvia are at home, sick."

Oh, so that was why England didn't see them at the meeting. The blond shook his head and gave a small laugh, much like when France had asked to marry him, "Russia, what are you implying? I have the biggest banking crisis since World War I. I'm in as much of a slump as the rest of you." As if to punctuate his words, England's head started to throb even more painfully.

England turned away from Russia and bit his lip, trying to will his head ache away. The two walked silently for a good twenty minutes, Russia not saying anything and England trying to get his head ache to lessen. The atmosphere was tense, but neither did or said anything.

Finally they got to England's house. Russia didn't say anything when he saw how much in a bad shape the entire country was. England wasn't joking when he said he was taking it hard. He turned back to England who was opening the door.

"Ah, _spasiba Anglya._" Russia said when England let him inside.

"I'll make us some tea." As an after thought he added, "Make yourself at home."

Russia thanked him with a childish smile, sitting on a comfortable armchair and England went to heat the water. He came back with a plate of scones and put it on the table. He took a seat opposite of Russia and stared at the other as curiously as the other was watching him. Finally Russia broke the silence and said, "I will put it bluntly, Arthur, we both have taken the depression hard. As France said at today's meeting, we need to help each other to come out of it." England already hated the outcome of this conversation.

"Arthur, I want us to become allies." England's blood ran cold. "It would help us both greatly and... actually it would be even better if we become one." Russia's childish smile was back on his face.

England just glared at the other, "No." He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. He refused to even think about what Russia had just said. "I thought you had rid of the idea of becoming one with everyone, Russia. You're not the Soviet Union anymore."

"Old habits die hard?" Russia asked, amused by England's reactions. England was quiet for a moment, before standing up and going to the kitchen to make tea. England knew that what Russia said was true; that it would be better for both of them if they would form some sort of a friendship. They could help each other and they wouldn't have so many problems.

He walked back to the other room and put down the tea, taking his seat again.

"Arthur, it would be beneficial for us both." Russia said, his smile still present. He took a sip from of his tea, but made no move to touch England's scones. Everyone knew not to touch England's food, even Russia did.

England didn't say anything and sipped his tea slightly, thoughts wandering. He wasn't thinking about whether he should take Russia's offer or not, there was no argument about it; he was never going to become one with him. But if he was just on more friendlier terms with Russia? It was true that they could help each other out. It would be beneficial for them both.

He put his cup on the table and said, "I don't mind being on more frliendlier terms with you, Russia. But if I find out anything weird or funny, I will not hesitate to call it war between us. Even though I am slightly weakened right now, you must remember that I am still a force to reckon with, Russia." England fell silent and waited for Russia's reaction. He was slightly taken aback though when he saw Russia's smile grow and his eyes started shining. Russia got up and walked to England, smile only widening. He bent down lightly to see England's face better and said, "Arthur, I would never consider doing anything to hurt you or drive you away from me."

England felt slightly uncomfortable by the way how close Russia was. He didn't know Russia's intentions, no one ever did. He didn't want to see him, he wanted to shut him out. And he did it the only way he knew how; he shut his eyes. He shut his eyes and gave a small sigh, continuing their conversation with his eyes closed. "Russia, I wont lie to you. I hate this idea, but even my Queen has been asking for me to form certain relationships with other countries, preferrably you, Germany, America or France. I would never even consider France and well... I haven't really talked this over with America or Germany yet. And now you..." He left his sentence hanging, hearing some rustling.

He jerked viciously when he felt something heavy on his lap and he opened his eyes to see beautiful violet eyes staring back at him. "Don't close your eyes, _da_? They're a beautiful shade of green." England didn't say anything, shock on his face. Russia-- was Russia--- He was sitting in his _lap!_ And--- and he was quite heavy...

Finally England said, voice bordering on threat and politeness, "Russia, please do get off." Though Russia made no move to go away. Instead, he only got closer. And England got more nervous. "A-ah, Russia. Let's--- Let's just call it a day, shall we? We can finish this conversation later."

Russia didn't pay any attention to England's ramblings, instead playing with England's green uniform with happy eyes. He finally said, "Arthur, you remind me of a sunflower!"

England was taken aback, "W-what?"

Russia nodded as though convincing himself, "Yeah, yeah, you look like a sunflower. Your uniform is the flower's stalk and your hair is the flower's petals." He grinned childishly, hands playing with England's hair softly.

England pulled away abruptly, maximizing the space between them as best as he could. "Russia, stop talking nonsense and get---"

"Become one with me, England..." Russia said, voice definitely not childish anymore.

England bristled, "_Hell no_!"

Instead of saying anything, Russia just smiled (was it just England, or did it look dangerous and dark?!) and leaned in closer to the United Kingdom. England made a small growl in the back of his throat, feeling his pirate self from long-long ago start stirring. His growl died in shock when he felt something soft and yet firm on his lips. And the only thing still managing to stay coherent in his mind was that, _it's Russia. He's... invading. He's invading me._

England pulled away hurriedly, turning his head around, cheeks aflame. Russia took his hands softly and held them in place with one hand, turning the other to face him with the other. He laughed lightly at England's blush and cooed, "Strong _Anglya_ is blushing from kissing someone." He giggled. The bastard _giggled._

"Russia," England said, trying to sound threatening, "If you don't get off me now, I will---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Russia captured his lips again and this time England had a hard time turning away, because Russia was still holding his head in place with one hand. (Russia didn't even have to ask permission to enter England's mouth, because it had already been open when he had gotten there. Hehe...)

England felt a shock of nervous pleasure shoot through his spine and he wanted to push the other away, his mind trying to find every threat he knew in the history of himself. And then, Russia did something with his tounge that made England almost fall off the _damn_ chair, if it weren't for Russia holding him down. His head rolled back in pleasure and the skillful mouth followed him, leaning over him. England's knees would've given out if he were standing. Russia did it again, making England's eyes roll back in sweet hot pleasure. He could barely breathe properly anymore.

And then, Russia pulled away and stared at England. England had to recover a bit, mind not working properly. Russia leaned in closer to the Great Britain and whispered, "Do you want to form a relationship here, England?"

"...Yes..." England said, barely understanding the question.

"Do you want to become one with me, Arthur?"

England's mind took a double-take and England said, voice more firm, "No." A few seconds of recovering he said, "Honestly, what is wrong with you Russia. Going around... attacking people out of no where." He had to stop at the word 'attacking', because he wasn't really sure if Russia did it to attack him, or because of someting else.

Russia smiled and got off of the other. He helped England up with ease and said, "Thank you for your time, Arthur. My president will come to sign the papers soon. Until then, _daragoy_." He gave a small childish giggle and left England there, walking out of the door. He turned back once and waved at England, grinning. England abruptly slammed the door shut.

---

_La chère Amérique - _Dear America  
_Magnifique_ - Magnificent  
_Mon Cher -_ My dear  
_Dobry vechar -_ Good evening  
_Anglya -_ England (Russian)  
_Nyet_ - No  
_Daragoy_ - Sweetheart (or something like that)

A/N: I made this for my lovely iWaifu, Demonic Saint. :D Yeah, we got married and now we're off to France to have our honeymoon (and see how France hits on other guys). Next honeymoon's gonna be in Russia! :D And I also made a pic of this story :3 It's in dA. So if you're really that interested, go search for me. My name on dA is the same as here: Silvergirl1000

And I suck at writing so hard XDD Whatever posessed me to write this?!!? Oh right, I just love crack pairings~! XD I might make this one longer though... I want to write something smutty for these two O: And I hate pointless sex, so no PWPs for me! Either I make this longer or write an entirely different story :D I think I'm gonna leave this alone for now though.

Also, I thought, if Russia can see a sunflower in America, then he sure as hell can see one in England! (obvious much!)


End file.
